land_of_mianitefandomcom-20200214-history
The great land of Mianite (the full story)
' JUST A LITTLE NOTE BEFORE' WE GET INTO THE STORY ~Hello fellow Mianites! I'm dedicating this account to the story of Mianite (every thing you could know about the world) I really got into the series and I thought that I shall help with the story behind it. I really hope this helps with any questions some one could have about this great land, and to any one who isn't watching the, "show" per say, please do so. Every day I will try and update to the best of my abilities! Updates will, sadly, be up a day to a day and a half late, due to me receiving my information via carrier pigeon (i.e. I am unable to watch the live stream so I am watching the YouTube videos which come up the day prior to live streaming) This page is for clear facts of the land, and I will try and keep personal beliefs out. I honestly can't wait to get started, and really get this page running. In the begging it will be slow but once we get all the basic info down this will go fast. (please do not make any changes this whole thing is saved sepratly and I will delete and fix any changes, if you think I have made a grammatic error/ wrote something wrong/any suggestions for this or comments of any kind please comment it's much appreciated. also some of the youtube links are being weird sorry trying to fix them) praise be, and may the gods be with you, Artemis. ' MIANITE' quick lists- ''Players-'' Syndicate/Tom- first follower of Dianite. Used to worship Mianite until he was given the god sword by Dianite (which he no longer has, as Dianite threw it into the lava when he was failed by Tom) and has been a loyal follower ever sense [ https://www.youtube.com/user/TheSyndicateProject ] iijeriichoii/tucker- First follower of Mianite. He also was the reason why god swords were introduced into the game when he prayed to Mianite for the ability to kill Syndicate, which god swords soon became the first form of god recruitment/worship (god swords are not very common as they lead to mass wars and havoic) [ https://www.youtube.com/user/JerichoAFK ] Seananners/Adam- Follower of Dianite, and possibly the biggest troll on the server that clever b@$t@rd [ https://www.youtube.com/user/SeaNanners ] OMGitsfirefoxx/Sonjia- Follower of Mianite. Also Jericho's girlfriend <3(more to come on soon on her) [ https://www.youtube.com/user/OMGitsfirefoxx ] Captian sparklez/sparklypantz/Jordan- First follower of Ianite/Eyanite. Tends to be the peaceful one, as his god following calls him to be (more to come on him to!!) https://www.youtube.com/user/captainsparkelz OpTiCh3cZ/Hex- Follower of Dianite. Part of the optics. (more to come here too, sorry about these...) https://www.youtube.com/user/HECZWE Nadeshot/OpTiCnAdEsHoT/ Nade- follower of dianite main partner of Tom https://www.youtube.com/user/OpTiCnAdEsHoT josh and tony modestep- makers of the Mianite theme song (popular dubstep dj's in the UK) .... https://www.twitch.tv/tonymodestep 16bitdec/communitymc/Declend- Follower of Mianite, and Priest. Owner of the community neither portal and is often "borrowed" from due to his HUGE sorting room. Has the closest connection to the gods. https://www.youtube.com/user/16BitDec Champwan- disciple of Dec, follow ship is unsaid (but assuming his kind nature and tendency to help every one he seems like an Ianite/Eyanite to me) More commonly known as "the priest b*?(#" Built the community farms, and head monuments. https://www.youtube.com/user/champwan ''Gods-'' Decanite- No rule. In human form he is Dec(see above) But through many years of worship he was granted much power by the gods. He has the ability to do what ever he wants to the other players with no reprecussions "all in gods name" Older god wasn't ever official and many argue that he no longer counts. But he still has strong connections to the other gods in human form Mianite_ the god of Good relations and goodness in general. He was the first god to appear on the realm, introducing god items and prayers. He's ways mock tryanny but non the less he is considered "the good guy". He's main quest is to remove his brother and his followers from the world (by force) followers include: Dec, Tucker, Sonjia. Rules the over world. Oldest of the three official gods, in really bad blood with Dianite. Sky Temple built by Tucker. God items so far include: Sword of mianite, Chest Plate Of Mianite. Dianite- The god of Independence and evil. He was the second official god to appear. Introducing a factions sort of hyarchy and starting the rift between players (some of which is also Mianites fault) He's ways harsh but rewarding at some point. He's quests is to rule the world and destroy his dear brother (eye roll). followers include: Tom, Nade, Hex, Modestep's. Rules nether. Youngest of the three gods, bad blood with Mianite. Nether temple built by Tom. God items include so far: Sword Of Dianite, Dianite Bombs, Skeleton Horse, God Apple/Key (I personally am a follower of Dianite) Ianite: The god of unity and happiness. Third god to be introduced into the server, introducing the equality and balanced laws into the game. Her ways are just to be equal and fair. Her quest is just to live in unity and stop the fighting between the two brothers. followers include: Sparkelz (and maybe Champwan??) Rules the end, and her faithful servants the Enderman (had a dragon until Tom killed it in the name of Dianite, upon which awoken Ianite bringing her into the game suggested by Sparkelz) beloved Middle sister of the gods. scales of justice built by Sparklez. God items so far: Bow of Ianite, Helm of Ianite, Strong Chestplate of Ianite, Holy Leggings of Ianite and Boots of Ianite. ''Places/monuments/buildings/etc-'' for the comunity-'' Home owners association (made by tucker and sonja to fix sparkelz' house color) Melp (made by Tom, Sparkelz, and Dec to rate Tom's restaurant "Dine at Nite") Village (built by Champwan, far outskirts of the town) community farms (built by Champwan, far middle of town) Dec's community portal/home thing (built by Dec, edge of town) railway system (community project now abandoned) Dine at nite (built by tom to celebrate Sparkelz' fourth birthday on YouTube) ''Monuments (some for worship)-'' Scales of justice (built by sparkelz, in the town squar near the forest of the abyss) 1st Mianite temple (built by Tucker, on a sky pillar. no longer in use as tom replaced most of it with nether rack) 2nd Mianite Temple (built by tucker on top of an unnamed mountain) Dianite temple (built by tom, nether) defaced Dianite (just outside the forest of the abyss) head monuments (built by Champwan, by corresponding home) The Great Cake (built by tucker for Tom's 21'st day o' birth) Big Tommy (built by Champwan for Tom's 21'st day o' birth) store fronts- grocery and bakery {don't remember pacific names}(built by Tom in the town square) echantment shop (built by dec, near his house I think?) home owners association (consist of sonjia and Tucker, made because Tucker didn't fancy Sparklez house color) horse prison (a prison in the sky made by Tucker and Sonjia as a prank for Sparkly) north star (the god star that will lead you home if you get lost, by spawn) ''home things-'' portals (EVERY WHERE almodt every player has one, the community portal is at decs. theres ones leading to the ocean, winter biom, and secret bases) Syndicates base.... and secret base..... and loads "pit stops" found all over the map Tuckers base....... Sonjia's base.... optic base(abandoned because Nade tried to minecraft, and because it was out in the open)...... and secret base Hex's hut... and farms Champwans secret base Sparkels house.... and secret base Sparkels horses house (XDDDDD) modsteps moving base ''road and place's Forest Of The Abyss (where Champwan had the idea to turn the trees into amazing obsedian/glow stone. also the town square) No. 1 Dargoni Lane (Tom's house number, Dargoni Lane is the road he made) (*****what was the mountain Dec named called, I think it started with a z???????????*****)